


Jealously Is a Dangerous Beast

by nooodisaster



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (Very mild), Book 1, Borra, Drabble, F/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Short, too sexual for ff.net not sexual enough for ao3, tw: language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooodisaster/pseuds/nooodisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra decides to take her jealously out on Bolin. It doesn't go well.</p>
<p>a.k.a. What happens when you decide to write sexual Borra at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously Is a Dangerous Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Quirky humor
> 
> Beta: deoxysugar
> 
> I'm just posting this old piece of work here as a back-up. Written/takes place during Book 1.

Bolin was in  _way_ over his head. Just looking at Korra’s pants lying on the floor could tell him that. Bolin’s ripped-open shirt could as well. Korra was walking over to him, crazed lust in her eyes. It was honestly terrifying.

How had this happened? Even though he knew, Bolin still couldn’t comprehend that it was jealously, insane, insane jealously of Asami that had driven Korra to do this.

"Spirits, Korra," Bolin breathed out. She smiled at him.

Korra grabbed her shirt, and lifted it off.

And for the first time in his life, Bolin saw what he’d dreamed about so many times.

"Holy…"

Korra smirked, and then did a little spin, using every opportunity to show her assets off to Bolin.

Then, she sat on Bolin’s lap, and pushed her chest out towards Bolin’s face, giving him a sight that almost gave him a nosebleed.  

"You… You need to put your shirt back on, Korra!" Bolin said, saying words he never in hell would have thought he would say.

"What?" Korra said, and backed up in confusion. Bolin knew that part of his brain would regret what he was about to say for the rest of his life. But that part regretted a lot of things.

"You shouldn’t be doing this just to get back at Mako. I know what you think of me and…" the next part Bolin could barely say without breaking down. "I don’t want you to settle for anyone. Or give up your body to anyone but the one you truly want."

Korra stopped. She looked at Bolin for a long time. He looked back at her, trying not to show the pain in his eyes.

"Okay."

Korra got up at walked over to her clothes. She sat away from Bolin, and silently put on her pants and shirt.

And then she stood back up and faced Bolin.

"So now what? I guess I just go?"

"Korra," Bolin said, pleading. "All I want is for you to do that to me again… But not if you’ll regret it right afterwards. Please. Just understand what I’m saying. I-"

"Yeah, whatever," Korra said. She looked at Bolin with slight resentment, or maybe just Korra’s form of embarrassment, then walked out of the bedroom into the cold night.

_…. Fuck my life_ , Bolin thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: nooodisaster
> 
> All Reviews are read, and all Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
